


Absence Notes

by alexconfusion



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Chandler is a flirty bab, F/F, Gay, Ronnie is oblivious af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexconfusion/pseuds/alexconfusion
Summary: Veronica is chilling on the stairs at the end of the school day after everyone else left and a certain red Heather sticks around to attempt a normal, completely hetero conversation. Which *obviously* goes exactly to plan.





	Absence Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, Heather Chandler, the gay we all aspire to be ft Veronica Sawyer, the bi we all are crushing on. Don't say you're not in love with her, you're only lying to yourself (well, maybe don't profess your love for her out loud, Chandler will snap your neck, but you get my point-).
> 
> set before veronica got with the heathers (and chandler is soft gay™)

“Hey, loser!”

“Hi Heather.” Veronica Sawyer jotted down a few final notes before closing her leather bound journal, not bothering to even look up.

The click of heels against tile combined with a low, smooth voice; it was _beyond_ easy to recognize Heather Chandler in a crowd by hearing alone.

Her gaze shifted, and, just as she had suspected, her eyes met the perfectly manicured hand, gold hoop earrings and loose strawberry blonde curls of a certain 'mythic bitch'.

Chandler yawned dramatically, wiping a trace of flaming red lipstick off her cheek with the pad of her thumb. “I need a favor.”

“ _You?_ Need a favor from _me?_ ” Veronica placed a hand on her chest, offering an audible (though nonetheless condescending) gasp. “I’m flattered.”

Waving her hand dismissively, Chandler took a seat next to Veronica on the steps. “Listen carefully- I need two absence notes. I _suppose_ you can handle it?”

“Two? But there’s three of-”

“Veronica, sweetie, simple math.”

The brunette flushed. “Don’t talk to _me_ about _‘simple math’!_ You have a _D_ in math! I have all _straight A’s_ and I hardly think _you_ of _all people_ -”

“Oh, Ronnie.. It’s fun to rile you up,” Chandler hooked her finger under the other girl’s chin, tipping her head back. “I should do it more often.”

Blinking, Veronica’s cheeks darkened. “I- Uh- Heather- I-”

“Mm? You what?”

“..Nothing..”

“That’s what I thought.” The girl in red hummed, smirk playing at her lips.

“Uh-uh, no, nope, not happening, I know that look,” Veronica scrambled to throw her stuff into her backpack, narrowing her eyes as she inched away from the other. “What are you planning?”

Smiling sweetly, Chandler batted her eyelashes in a way that suggested innocence. “Nothing. Why don’t you trust me?”

“I dunno.” The taller girl zipped her bag halfway shut, pausing to rifle through a stack of old worksheets. “Maybe because it’s you, Heather Chandler, queen of Westerburg, school heart breaker.”

She simpered. “You think I’m going to break your heart?”

“No, I- aghh, Heather,” Veronica combed her fingers through her hair, groaning.

“Yes, Ronnie?”

“Don’t call me Ronnie!”

“What would you prefer?” Chandler moved closer to the other girl, grin widening as she watched her squirm. “You know, I can practically hear your heartbeat from here.”

Veronica’s breath hitched in her throat. “Yeah, well, you _are_ two centimeters away from kissing me-”

“Is that so?”

“Y-yes, that’s very _so_.”

“How about making that two centimeters into zero?”

“What are you t-trying to say?”

“What do you _think_ I’m trying to say?”

“H-heather, I- uh- wh-” Veronica stuttered, trailing off as the strawberry blonde’s breath skimmed her lips.

Chandler stood suddenly, biting her lip in a way that absolutely tormented the other girl. “It’s fun to see you so flustered, Ronnie. I’m going to need those absence notes by tomorrow morning.” She wagged her fingers suggestively. “See you then, sweetie.”

She sauntered off, nearly to the door, when she was cut off by a hesitant- “Heather, wait."

“..Mm?”

“I.. I guess I’ll see you around.” Veronica muttered, reluctant to meet the other girl’s eyes.

“Oh.”

Her brown eyes narrowed, watching the girl in red’s retreating back. Curiosity floated to the surface of her mind, shortly mingled with then replaced by confusion.

_'Oh'._

It wasn’t hopeful, it wasn’t risqué, it was.. Veronica paused, searching for the right description. Disappointed? Defeated, even?

The door shut.

A red post it note fluttered out of her shirt pocket, scribbled on with dark, neat handwriting. 

 _‘You want to go out some time? Just us? - H.C xoxo’_  

Veronica sprung up, clutching the small square of paper in her sweating palm. _So this is what everything's really about._  “Heather! Wait, I didn’t see your note, hold on!”

No response.

“Heather?”

 _I’ll see her tomorrow, I have to give her those absence notes. Right._ Veronica cracked a smile, turning back to her diary.

Clamping her pen between her teeth, the brunette ripped out a piece of paper from the middle of the book.

 _‘My dearest, Heather Chandler’_ she started, neatening her handwriting halfway through.

_‘Of course I want to go out with you. I guess I'll be seeing you around more often after all, huh? - V.S xoxo’_

Veronica folded the note in two and slipped it through the slot of Chandler’s locker, warmth rushing to her face at the sound of the door opening again.

She turned slowly, sheepish smile creeping onto her lips as she met the cold gray stare of Heather Chandler. “Heather, why are you still-”

“I thought I told you to give me the notes tomorrow in _person,_ not put them in my locker,” Chandler scolded, folding her arms over her chest.

“That wasn’t an absence note.”

“Then what _was_ it?”

“A _note_ note. To you. From me.”

The strawberry blonde’s eyes narrowed when the crumpled piece of paper in Veronica’s fist caught her eye, movements becoming robotic as she made her way across the room to her locker.

She bit her lip, hesitant to unlock it. “What kind of _note_ note, exactly?”

“Just open your locker and find out for _yourself_.”

Chandler spun the combination lock with a shaking hand, cursing under her breath as she missed the last number. “ _Fuck it.._ ”

She jabbed her elbow into the door, smirking in satisfaction when it swung open.

“Read it,” Veronica prompted, gesturing to the folded notebook paper resting atop the mountain of various makeup products and ballpoint pens.

“I _know_ ,” Chandler hissed, cringing at the wet spot her sweating hand made on the corner of the page. “ _I’m_ not a _pillowcase_.”

She took a final breath before unfolding it cautiously, trying not to hope for anything. Don’t hope, don’t get hurt. It was a simple formula, really.

“You.. you mean it?” The strawberry blonde looked up, meeting the warm, chocolate orbs of the girl in front of her. “If this is some kind of fucking _joke_ or some shit _-_ ”

Veronica interlaced their fingers, silencing the other girl mid sentence. “I would never lie to you, idiot.”

“You wouldn’t?”

“Of course not.”

“Oh.” Her grip on Veronica’s hand tightened. “Promise?”

“I promise.”

“Forever?”

“Anything for you.”

Chandler rested her head on Veronica’s shoulder. “Does loving you make me a pillowcase?”

“Dunno,” the brunette shrugged, smiling affectionately. “Do you mind being a pillowcase?”

“I’d be anything for you.”

“Anything? Even..”

“Even what?”

“Even.. my girlfriend?”

The strawberry blonde’s face flushed red, a sight that was both rare and, to Veronica, overwhelmingly endearing.

“It’s fun to see you so flustered, Heather.”

“Just shut up and kiss me already-”

**Author's Note:**

> this entire oneshot wasnt planned it just kinda,, happened ig?  
> (and yes, chandler asked ronnie for the absence notes as an excuse to talk to her without putting her reputation on the line)  
> ..anyways, happy holidays fwiends I hope you all are having a great week :)  
> if youre not, Im sending virtual hugs your way <3


End file.
